To establish a technology-based platform for simultaneous and sensitive detection of Antibiotic Associated Diarrhea (AAD). This system will be a sensitive quantitative multiplex diagnostic assay consisting of antibodies specific for Clostridium difficile (C. difficile) and non-C. difficile ADD.